Last Night
by captainheart
Summary: One night, it took one night to never forget each other.


His eyes went over the crowd who was good enough for him?

Then he saw her, she had longer blonde hair with brown highlights, and a very nice body in his opinon. He looked right at her, and smiled at her- no it was a unknowning smirk.

In return she smiled at him, maybe it was because he was the lead singer, or maybe because of his looks, who knows. He just seem happy to catch her attention, he gave her a wink then continued singing into the mic. She danced to the beat of the song, swaying back and forth he stared at her, he wanted her, tonight he wanted her.

She smiled at him bigger, then return his wink from earlier, then walked away to the bar in the club.

He couldn't wait until the song would end, he couldn't wait. He watch her drink, he watch her talking to other guys, he didn't like that, not at all.

Once the song he walked off the stage and made his way into the crowd taking a seat next to her, pretending not to notice her. She liked this game, she could play it well, she stole a look at him from the corner of her eye then continue to talk to the guy in front of her. Talking turned into flirting, flirting into winks, winks into touching.

He had to do something, he was gonna lose her and he wasn't gonna let that happen, so he came up with a plan.

Plan: GET THE GIRL

1. buy a beer.  
2. drop beer on the asshole taking his girl.  
3. fuck the girl.

It sounded good in his head, although the third step would probably be a harder then the first two.

"One beer please." he said to bartender looking away from the girl and the bartender.

"ID?" the bartender asked although this bartender didn't care about ID or age this bartender just here for the money.

He held out a picture with his name, age, height, weight, eye color, the bartender nodded filling a glass cup with a beer then handing to him in return for money.

"Here you are, Mr. Lennon." bartender said remember his name from the ID, John Lennon he was a normal name yet something about it was different.

John nodded then walked towards the man taking his girl, step two of "GET THE GIRL" was in motion.

He 'accidentally' drop all of his beer on the guy.

"Ah, fuck!" the guy said jumping back, but it was to late most the beer was on the him, he looked at John with horror, "What the fuck?" he screamed with anger.

"Shit sorry, I didn't see ye." John grabbing a napkin and handing to him, John winked at the girl as the guy cleaned his pants. "It looks like yew pissed yerself." John informed him.

The man rolled his eyes, "Like I didn't fucking know that!" John patted his shoulder and pointed to the bathroom everything was going as planned.

"Go clean yerself, I buy ye a beer." John said the guy nodded and walked off, John smirked it was perfect.

Just so fucking perfect.

"You got him good, didn't you?"

John smiled at the sound of this girl's voice, it was as beautiful as her. She took a sip of her drink looking forward, "Yeah I guess I did, yeah? Well sorry bout yer boyfriend."

She laughed she would never date that guy he was to good for her, to sweet, and polite and she'd only hurt him in the end, she spoke now looking at John "Not my boyfriend."

"Really then? Cause I saw ye getting close with him."

"It would never happen." she said to him, then touched his tie "Truth is I was trying to make someone jealous..." she was now playing with the tie.

"Who would that someone be?" he asked staring at her, she looked up with innocent eyes.

"You."

_Oh how perfect this is going_, he thought.

"What if I said I didn't have any interest in ye?"

She laughed putting his tie down and replied to him, "I wouldn't believe you, on stage you had a lot of interesting in me and those looks you had when you saw me talking to other guy they were... well they were cute." he didn't say anything so she spoke again.

"So we can stay here and just flirt until he gets back," she pointed to the bathroom "or we leave to go somewhere more private."

John smiled, "I think I'm gonna go with the second plan."

"Of course you are."

They both walked out, with knowing smiles on there faces.

"Here we are." she said opening the door the her apartment uncovering a place with red walls and white rug, a radio on one side of a wall, a table in the middle, and a couch on the other side. She took John's hand and lead him to the bed room, he smirked at her just before he went in for a kiss.

John pushed her on the bed he then took off his shirt, just as she did and they began to go at it again, ending the night in sweat and heavy breathing.

The next morning would've been normal, something John was used to but something, one little thing was bugging him, what the hell was her name?

She laughed when he asked, and laughed even more when he asked again.

"You should get going." she said standing up, putting on a shirt and throw him his pants and shirt.

John caught the pants and shirt but he looked at them for a second, "Ye know my name it isn't fair."

She giggled, "Who said life was fair?"

He frowned at her as put his pants on, "Come on." he said walking over to her without his shirt on.

She looked up at him and grabbed his hand leading him to the door pushing him out.

Right before she closed the door she gave him one last thing to think about.

"Its Veronica"

* * *

Should I continue?


End file.
